Другая история
by zhenechka
Summary: Что остается, когда уходит любовь? Отчаяние и безысходность или надежда на появление нового, но не менее сильного чувства? И как назвать это переходное состояние: абсолютное одиночество или абсолютная свобода? Прости, что мы больше не вместе; прости за то


_**Другая история**_

Мы больше не будем вместе. Это было нашим обоюдным решением. Можно скрывать свои чувства от друзей и знакомых, можно молчать и отводить глаза, когда тебя спрашивают о чем-либо, можно мириться со всем вопреки зову сердца, принимая происходящее как должное, можно даже обмануть себя. Но возможно ли заставить поверить в эту ложь того, кто тебя по-настоящему любит? Только не с ним. Что изменилось во мне? Мои поцелуи, мой взгляд, мои ласки? Неужели я стала с ним слишком холодна? Способен ли он был уловить погаснувший во мне свет, если даже я сама боялась себе признаться в том, что неизбежное наконец-то настигло меня? Он замечает всё. Он понимает и готов отпустить. Его лицо спокойно. Я знаю, чего ему это стоит. Это только внешняя сторона медали, он сильный, но не настолько. Я завидую ему в этом.

-Все в порядке. Я желаю тебе счастья, - были его прощальные слова.

Думала ли я в тот момент о своем долге перед будущим, страницы которого собиралась переписать? Думал ли он? Кто-то давно сказал мне, что чтобы понять, любишь ли ты человека, задумайся, – если ты заботишься о его счастье больше, чем о своем, - значит это любовь. Я знаю, что моя любовь больше не принадлежит этому человеку. Я могу быть ему другом, сестрой, хорошей знакомой, но не любимой. Теперь мое сердце отдано другому. Никто ни в чем не виноват. Такова жизнь. Выбор сделан. Ставки приняты, господа.

-Прости меня, - еле слышно шепчу я, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его.

Наш последний поцелуй. Нет жажды, никакого отчаяния, только бесконечная нежность... и благодарность. За все. Легкое прикосновение губ.

- Прощай.

Я бросаю на него последний взгляд - он по-прежнему спокоен, у меня на щеках мокрые дорожки, - оставляю на столе ключ от его квартиры и закрываю за собой дверь.

Что это? Странное облегчение, незнакомое до сих пор чувство полета. Теперь все будет иначе. Никто еще не знает об этом. Начнется обычная, нормальная жизнь, именно об этом мечтает каждый воин. Они поймут, они сами этого давно хотели, я знаю. Мы не должны быть особенными, не должны быть лишены своего счастья. Ничего не предопределенно, все можно изменить. У нас с тобой было прекрасное прошлое, но на этом наши пути расходятся. Забудь о

том будущем, что ты видел. Потому что меня в нем больше не будет. Все кончено. Навсегда. Мне хочется пойти на студию, рассказать ему обо всем, потому что я знаю, что он сейчас там. Но что-то сдерживает меня. Необходимость все обдумать, привести мысли в порядок, решить, что делать дальше. Я должна рассказать им всем.

Погруженная в свои раздумья, я даже не замечаю, как оказываюсь у студии звукозаписи. Что это? Знак? L'instant X? Я просто улыбаюсь и, широко распахивая дверь, захожу внутрь. В лифте я одна, мне спокойно и легко. Я знаю, как он это воспримет, потому что абсолютно уверена в его чувствах. Уверена в нем. И ни на секунду не сомневаюсь в себе, в сделанном мною выборе. Негромкий свист и красный огонек выводят меня из размышлений, - я на нужном этаже. Я не спеша иду по коридору и вскоре останавливаюсь у искомой двери. Я слышу звуки, доносящиеся из комнаты, но ничего внятного. Понятно, что они работают, и мне не хочется их отвлекать. В конце концов, мы можем поговорить и позже, встретиться вечером, например. Я уже разворачиваюсь и собираюсь уходить, как внезапно у меня за спиной щелкает замок, и знакомый голос удивленно произносит:

- Куколка?

Не знаю, с каких пор мне стало нравиться, когда он меня так называет, но я не могу не улыбнуться. Я поворачиваюсь к нему лицом, но прежде чем успеваю что-то сказать, он кладет мне одну руку на плечо, а другой закрывает за собой дверь.

- Ты ко мне пришла? - я слышу радостные нотки в его голосе, кажется, мое присутствие действительно поднимает ему настроение.

- Нам... нужно поговорить, - я чувствую, что былая уверенность вдруг покинула меня, и голос начинает дрожать. Я почему-то жутко волнуюсь. Он, все также полуобнимая меня, говорит:

- Я знаю одно местечко, - его глаза блестят, а на губах играет улыбка.

Кажется, его слегка удивляет то, что я не шарахаюсь от его более чем дружественных объятий. Он отводит меня в какой-то кабинет и, молча садясь на диван, жестом предлагает мне присоединиться.

- Здесь нам никто не помешает.

- Да, - едва слышно отвечаю я, и поворачиваюсь к двери, закрывая замок.

Жалюзи опущены, в комнате легкий полумрак. Он более чем удивлен и даже заинтригован моими действиями. Я подхожу и сажусь почти вплотную к нему.

- Сейя..., - я впервые произношу его имя за весь этот долгий день. Даже в мыслях. – Это конец пути.

- Что? – недоумевает он, - о чем ты, Куколка? У тебя что-то случилось?

Кажется, я напугала его. Почему-то меня это безумно умиляет. Я беру его за руку, и наши пальцы переплетаются в воздухе. В моем взгляде больше нет ни капли тревоги, я спокойна и мне тепло на душе. Потому что он рядом. Я хочу, чтобы он понял. Почувствовал то же, что чувствую я.

-Все в порядке. Ничего не случилось, - я пытаюсь заверить его. – Просто... я хочу начать жизнь сначала, - я смотрю ему прямо в глаза и через мгновенье добавляю, - с тобой. Новая страница в книге... нашей жизни.

Он поражен. Он, правда, не ожидал. Я не могу понять, что его удивляет – то, что я сказала это или то, что я вообще способна говорить серьезно. Но его лицо по-прежнему всего в нескольких дюймах от моего, а наши пальцы все еще переплетены. Я смотрю на этот причудливый узор в ожидании его ответа. Я чувствую нежность, заполняющую темную комнату, улыбку, озаряющую его лицо, ласковый шепот над своим ухом. Прозрачные, как вода слова льются в тишине. Я прикладываю палец к его губам. Мы оба понимаем, что слова больше не нужны. Они не смогут выразить всю полноту наших чувств. Ни один язык мира не способен передать мою любовь к этому мужчине.

_Я люблю тебя_. Так просто и искренне. Мы смотрим друг другу прямо в глаза. Его горячее дыхание на моих губах.

_Я люблю тебя_. Опьяняющая нежность. Вкус счастья. Легкий ветерок сквозь приоткрытое окно и только тени на стенах. Я никогда не оставлю тебя.

_Я люблю тебя._

_****_

Я возвращаюсь домой уже за полночь. Любимый провожает меня. Кажется, он до сих пор не может прийти в себя. Эта новая свобода поглотила нас обоих. Мои глаза светятся от счастья, улыбка не сходит с моего лица.

-Ты самая лучшая...

-Не поверишь, но я всегда это знала, - говорю я сквозь смех.

Он тоже смеется, но его взгляд серьезен.

-Я не хочу тебя отпускать, - говорю я, крепко прижимаясь к нему.

Его нежные ладони скользят по моей спине и останавливаются на талии, еще сильнее обнимая меня.

-Я мог бы стоять так вечность... с тобой...

Я поднимаю голову и смотрю на него.

-Мы увидимся завтра?

-Конечно! – восклицает он, удивленный моим вопросом.

Мне не хочется уходить, но времени уже много, и я должна с ним попрощаться.

-Может, хочешь зайти, - шутливо спрашиваю я.

-Не дразни меня, - так же насмешливо отвечает он, - я могу и согласиться.

-Когда никого не будет...– уже серьезно заявляю я, - спокойной ночи. До завтра, - говорю я, освобождаясь из его объятий.

Но он вдруг резко притягивает меня к себе и дарит мне страстный поцелуй. Я как снег на солнце начинаю таять, не в силах сопротивляться этому яркому свету. Я тону в его нежности, страсти, любви.

-Я так не смогу уйти....

-Я хочу всю жизнь провести только с тобой одной...

-Я знаю... знаю...

-Сладких снов, Куколка.

Он выпускает мою руку. До свидания, любовь всей моей жизни. Новой жизни. Я увижу тебя завтра.

Я еще какое-то время стою на крыльце и просто провожаю его взглядом. После чего открываю дверь и неслышно ступаю внутрь, окрыленная своими чувствами и мечтами.

****

Я сижу на крыльце и жду, пока Рей управится со своими церковными делами. На самом деле, мне и в голову не приходит помочь ей, хотя она и не просит. Надо заметить, что, если Рей что-то нужно, то она говорит об этом всегда прямо, порой, не стесняясь в выражениях. Она не из тех, кто может смолчать, покорно опустив голову. Ей часто недостает терпения…впрочем, как и мне. Несмотря на постоянные разногласия между нами, мы отличные друзья, готовые положить на алтарь всё ради друг друга. Никогда не думала, что она станет единственным человеком, к которому я смогу обратиться за помощью, не предлагая ничего взамен, зная, что она просто выслушает меня, попытается понять… не станет осуждать. У нее вспыльчивый характер, как и ее стихия, она – настоящий огонь, но не в ее правилах лезть в чужую душу, задавая направление пути. Она может высказать свое мнение, дать совет, но конечное право выбора всегда оставит за тобой.

Я думаю о том, что Сейе сейчас намного проще. Судьба война не мешает ему строить свое счастье. Он может ни перед кем не отчитываться, его будущее не было спланировано еще до его рождения, он не стоит на распутье, разрываясь между долгом и чувствами. Долг война, Королевы… 30-й век. Значит ли это, что я буду жить вечно? На что мне такая жизнь, если ее со мной не разделит тот, ради которого я готова склонить голову на гильотину? К чему мне это бренное существование, если я утрачу все цели в жизни? Ведь его не будет рядом… Малышка… Могу ли я обречь ее на такое будущее? Нужно ли ей это? Слишком много вопросов; лента дороги уходит вперед, за горизонт, и конца ей не видно. Только время ответит мне. Благослови на счастье вместо долга…

Дверь за моей спиной открывается, и Рей выходит из храма.

- Я закончила, - говорит она, присаживаясь рядом на ступени.

- Хорошо, - киваю я.

Рей молча смотрит на меня. Я вижу, что она чем-то обеспокоена. Ей не нужно ничего объяснять, она всегда была очень проницательным человеком, ей достаточно взглянуть в глаза, чтобы понять, что тебя гложет. Я вижу, что внутри у нее сейчас настоящий ураган бушует, но…мы ведь взрослые люди.

- Ты уже все решила? – спрашивает она невозмутимо.

- Да…, - отвечаю я, запинаясь. - Отчасти, это было его решение. Я и не говорила ничего. Он сам все понял.

Рей поворачивает голову в мою сторону.

- Я полагаю, ты все хорошо обдумала…, - это риторический вопрос, и мы оба знаем, что он не требует ответа. Минуту спустя, она добавляет, - кто еще знает? Сейя?

Я киваю.

- Больше никто. Это нелегко, Рей, - у меня вырывается стон отчаяния.

Она пытается улыбнуться.

- Не припомню момента, когда нам было легко. – Я слышу, как она глубоко вздыхает, - ты знаешь, я поддержу тебя, независимо от принятого решения. Мне не нужно знать обстоятельств, причин, что привели тебя к нему. Я не стану слушать твоих объяснений. В конце концов, это твоя жизнь. И чтобы ни случилось, решать придется тебе.

- Рей…

- Я не осуждаю тебя…ни в коем случае, - она кладет мне руку на плечо и искренне улыбается, - это жизнь. Мы столько раз меняли будущее человечества, что теперь осталось только констатировать – ничто не вечно. И мы обе знаем: за счастье нужно бороться.

Мне хочется расплакаться, прямо здесь, на руках у Рей. Я бросаюсь ей на шею и крепко обнимаю.

- Спасибо…, - все, что я могу выговорить сквозь всхлипывания.

- Оставь слова благодарности…тебе предстоит еще более тяжелая задача. Есть люди, которые не смогут понять.

- Я знаю…

Рей хлопает меня по плечу и со смехом восклицает.

- Но ты ведь сильная!

Мне кажется, она просто пытается разрядить обстановку.

- Ты уже показала это всем. Я ни на секунду не сомневаюсь в тебе, Усаги, - ее голос снова становится серьезным.

Она поднимается со ступенек, отряхивая юбку.

- Спасибо тебе, - тихо произношу я.

Она улыбается.

- Иди…

Я вытираю глаза и встаю вслед за ней. Мне хочется сказать ей что-нибудь, просто не молчать, но я не знаю что именно. Я разворачиваюсь и иду по направлению к выходу. Мгновенье спустя, я слышу за своей спиной уверенный голос Рей.

- Усаги!

- Да! – Я оборачиваюсь, она стоит на прежнем месте.

- Удачи тебе…

Это мое время улыбаться. Я киваю ей и покидаю территорию храма. Я спокойна. И уверена. Я знаю, что все будет отлично.

****

- Что они сказали? – я спрашиваю его, пытаясь заставить звучать свой голос непринужденно.

- Да, в общем-то, ничего такого, - Сейя пожимает плечами, - даже порадовались за меня. Без проблем..., а у тебя?

Он пристально смотрит на меня, и в этот момент у меня внутри будто что-то щелкает. Я просто не могу вынести этот взгляд. Я отвожу глаза и резко встаю; мне вдруг не хватает воздуха. Стеклянные двери открываются передо мной, и я выхожу на террасу. Когда я вернулась домой той ночью, я никак не могла заснуть, разные мысли не давали мне покоя. Вроде бы все уже решено и сделано, а я все равно чувствую какое-то беспокойство, волна которого так и нарастает, с каждым мгновеньем становясь все интенсивней. Нет, я не сомневаюсь. Вот только я ошиблась – это не конец, а всего лишь начало пути.

Сильные, но нежные руки обнимают меня сзади. Мне холодно от ветра, но его прикосновения согревают. Он целует меня в висок, прокладывая губами путь к моей шее. Я откидываю голову ему на плечо, наслаждаясь осторожными ласками.

- Я не сказала им, Сейя... – Мой голос не громче шепота, но я знаю, что он слышит меня так же ясно, как если бы я прокричала эти слова. – Только Рей, - добавляю я немного погодя. Он продолжает целовать меня, одной рукой поглаживая мой живот.

- Я думала, что справлюсь, но это не так просто, - я почти всхлипываю.

Внезапно я чувствую, как он отстраняется, и на секунду, всего на миг, мне представляется самое ужасное, но вот я уже стою лицом к нему, и его глаза уверяют меня в обратном.

- Ты не должна бояться, Усаги.

Чуть ли не впервые со дня нашего знакомства, он называет меня по имени, и я осознаю всю серьезность сказанных им слов. Он, правда, любит меня и готов идти со мной до конца. Это не слепое покорство и не чувство долга, это бесконечная любовь и благодарность, всепоглощающая нежность и сжигающая дотла страсть, верная дружба и преданность. Твои глаза – зеркало моей души. Они отражают не только твои, но и мои чувства. Возможно ли такое...?

- Хочешь, мы сделаем это вместе?

- Хочу...

Мы оба знаем, что поставить всех в известность в любом случае придется, но неужели всё должно происходить так спонтанно? Разве мы не можем хоть немного подождать?

- Мне нужно время...

- Сколько захочешь...

****

Я надеюсь незаметно проскользнуть в свою комнату, чтобы не получить от мамы нагоняй, за то что опять поздно вернулась.

- И где это вы были, юная леди?

За моей спиной раздается строгий голос, и я останавливаюсь на месте, боясь пошевелиться.

- Вы стали слишком много себе позволять, Усаги Цукино, - кажется, на этот раз я ее действительно разозлила.

- Просто гуляла, мамочка. Не злись, пожалуйста, тебе это так не идет, - я улыбаюсь, пытаясь обезоружить ее силой своего обаяния.

- С Мамору? – уже спокойно спрашивает она.

- Мы с ним больше не вместе, - как бы невзначай отвечаю я, и, надеясь, что она пропустит эту фразу мимо ушей и не станет докапываться, поспешно добавляю, - а что у нас на ужин, я так проголодалась.

- Почему? - недоумевает она.

Не сработало...

- Ну знаешь, мамочка, - я подхожу и дружелюбно обнимаю ее за плечи, - как обычно говорят... не сошлись характерами.

- Не понимаю, - она по-прежнему смотрит на меня большими от удивления глазами, - вы же с ним так хорошо ладили. Что-то случилось?

- Все в порядке, - с грустью отвечаю я. – Просто мы решили расстаться. Знаешь, когда чувства угасают, какой смысл оставаться вместе и изображать из себя пару?

Мама улыбается и обнимает меня.

- Из-за боязни одиночества, - спокойно отвечает она, - но вы еще совсем дети, чтобы эти страхи всерьез преследовали вас. Еще встретите свои истинные половинки.

Это моя мамочка..., какая же она умная.

- Пойдем, - говорит она, увлекая меня за собой в кухню, - я разогрею тебе ужин.

- Да нет, я уже не хочу. Вспомнила, что ела недавно.

Я поднимаюсь вверх по лестнице и на ходу негромко желаю ей спокойной ночи, надеясь не разбудить отца и брата. Уже закрывая за собой дверь, я слышу, как она удивленно восклицает:

- Так с кем же ты была?!

Оставим это до следующего раза, а пока ...

- Нет, Усаги, не оставим это, я хочу знать.

Я как ошпаренная отскакиваю от двери.

- Луна, ты меня напугала, - она читает мои мысли?

- Ты хоть понимаешь, что делаешь?

- Луна, перестань. Не в первый раз я поздно возвращаюсь домой...

Она не дает мне закончить.

- Да при чем здесь это, Усаги! Я говорю о твоих отношениях с этим человеком!

- Ты знаешь? – мне почему-то вдруг становится стыдно. Будто меня застукали

на месте преступления.

- Только слепой мог не заметить, - с сарказмом замечает Луна.

Я сажусь на кровать, и внезапно на меня как будто что-то находит. Я с вызовом бросаю ей:

- А что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала? Ну не люблю я его больше, не люблю,

понимаешь?!

- Не ори, - с ледяным спокойствием отвечает она, - а то твои родители проснутся и подумают, что ты совсем спятила, раз уже сама с собой разговариваешь. Ты не должна забывать, что в первую очередь ты воин. И у тебя, как у любого солдата, есть свои обязанности.

- И права тоже, - перебиваю я ее, - я изучаю Обществознание в школе, Луна. Ты ошибаешься. В первую очередь, я обычный человек; я хочу жить и получать от этого удовольствие. Смогу ли я быть счастлива, если всю жизнь проведу с нелюбимым человеком...

- Но Мамору любит тебя...

- А как же я? Как же мои чувства, Луна? Разве ты такое будущее мне желаешь? Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы мы оба страдали? А моя дочь? Я не имею никакого права обрекать ее на такое существование. Вспомни, Луна, ты же сама говорила, что будущее можно изменить...

Она смотрит на меня все это время и, наконец, произносит:

- Я не знаю, Усаги. Это неправильно...

- Все будет хорошо. Поверь мне, - я с надеждой смотрю на нее, - у этого мира будет другое, но не менее прекрасное будущее.

Я вздыхаю и поднимаюсь с кровати, собираясь идти в ванную.

- Надеюсь, ты права.

Я оборачиваюсь и с непоколебимой уверенностью заявляю:

-Я знаю, что права.

****

Что остается, когда уходит любовь? Отчаяние и безысходность или надежда на появление нового, но не менее сильного чувства? И как назвать это переходное состояние: абсолютное одиночество или абсолютная свобода? Вроде бы ты один, но в то же время рядом всегда будет человек, на которого можно положиться. Прости, что мы больше не вместе; прости за то, что ты по-прежнему любишь меня, а я не могу ответить взаимностью. Я останусь твоим другом, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня. Тебе даже не нужно говорить... Ты же знаешь...

Мы вчетвером сидим в нашей любимой кафешке. Вроде бы девчонки нормально отнеслись к этому известию. Мы так давно дружим, что похоже уже стали понимать друг друга с полуслова. Мне даже кажется, подсознательно они были к этому готовы, еще когда впервые заметили, что Сейя неровно ко мне дышит. Но они ведут себя так спокойно, я даже удивляюсь, неужели их это ни сколько не шокирует?

Я смотрю на свою чашку и замечаю, что чай совсем уже остыл. Минако тянет руку к моему пирожному, и я резко поднимаю на нее глаза. Она замирает на месте, но руку так и не убирает.

- Ты уже полчаса рассматриваешь его. Может, мне отдашь?

Это так типично для нее. У меня сейчас голова забита совсем другим, и я спокойно отодвигаю к ней тарелку.

- Конечно, бери. Мне совсем не хочется есть.

Она, кажется, здорово удивлена моей последней репликой, но что-то сдерживает ее от ответа. Мне не нужно говорить, что именно. У меня на лице написано, насколько я напряжена.

- Ты не должна постоянно думать об этом, Усаги, - я чувствую, как чья-то ладонь накрывает мою. Ами улыбается мне, но и от моих глаз не ускользает, сколько грусти прячется за этой улыбкой. – В жизни всякое случается.

- Он сказал, что уезжает.

- Уезжает? – с тревогой спрашивает Макото.

- Я понимаю его, правда! – я спешу их заверить. – Мамору сказал..., что я в любой момент могу обратиться к нему за помощью.

_"Ты знаешь, где меня найти... Я всегда буду тебя ждать..."_

- Его можно понять, - Минако, кажется, наконец-то настроилась на серьезный разговор. – Ему тяжело видеть тебя с другим.

- Да, - я отвечаю почти на автомате, и снова смотрю в окно. – Мне так жаль, что это случилось с нами. Я только надеюсь, что он сможет перешагнуть через это. Я действительно верю, что без меня ему будет даже лучше.

- Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь, - слова Ами обнадеживают. Хочется верить...

- Точно, - тут же подхватывает Минако, - может, вы еще коляски вместе во дворе катать будете.

Я не могу не улыбнуться.

- Вы правы, девочки, - мне почему-то вдруг становится так легко на сердце. Может такой и должна быть моя судьба. – Я слишком много думаю!

Не уверена, что они поняли, что я хотела этим сказать....

****

Сегодня солнечный день и в парке слишком жарко даже в тени. Но мне все равно не хочется уходить. Мы сидим вдвоем, скрытые от любопытных взглядов многочисленными кустами. Их так много, и они как будто окружают нашу скамеечку, позволяя нам одним наслаждаться красотой природы. Я крепко прижимаюсь к нему, а он обнимает меня так будто это наше последнее свидание. Меня аж передергивает от одной этой мысли. Мы виделись с ним каждый день, но мне все равно кажется, будто я была слишком невнимательна к нему. Последние несколько дней были очень сложными для меня; он понимает, но молчит. Я знаю, что ему тоже нужно подумать. Ятен вчера сказал мне, что я стала слишком серьезной.

_"Ты на себя непохожа, - в его глазах улыбка и искреннее желание помочь. – В этом нет ничего плохого, но не стоит слишком напрягаться. Мне нравилась твоя прежняя беззаботность"._

Я была настолько удивлена его словами, тем, как точно он сумел описать мое состояние, что даже не сразу ему ответила.

- Пойдем отсюда, здесь слишком жарко.

Я знаю, что жарко. Но я так удобно устроилась в его объятиях, что мне сейчас никак не хочется их покидать. Я бормочу что-то невнятное, но не двигаюсь с места. Я знаю, что он улыбается.

- Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок...

- Это плохо? – спрашиваю я.

- Мне нравится, - отвечает он; я поднимаю глаза, и какое-то время просто смотрю на него. Его ладонь на моей щеке, он уже собирается поцеловать меня, как я вдруг отстраняюсь от него и встаю со скамейки.

- Ты прав, очень душно. Давай уйдем, - я стараюсь казаться серьезной, но у меня не получается, и мое лицо озаряет счастливая улыбка.

Мне нравится играть с ним, и он, кажется, ничего не имеет против. Он поднимается вслед за мной, и вот его рука уже обвивает меня вокруг талии. Мы покидаем наше укромное местечко, и выходим на центральную аллею. Здесь полно влюбленных парочек, и мне нравится думать, что мы – одна из них. Я даже не замечаю, как мы выходим из парка и идем к нему; любимый рядом и мне ничего больше не нужно.

Я люблю бывать у него дома; он специально сделал для меня дубликат ключа, сказав, что я могу приходить, когда мне захочется. У него в квартире огромная терраса с выходом на запад. Весь город как на ладони. Мне нравится стоять там, особенно вечерами; оттуда, сверху, не видно ничего кроме многочисленных огней, и кажется, будто по ночам ритм жизни ускоряется, и город начинает жить совершенно другой жизнью.

Но сегодня меня совершенно не тянет туда, и как только он поворачивает ключ в замке и закрывает за нами дверь, я, не сказав ни слова, начинаю целовать его. И я не могу остановиться, моей любви слишком много, я очень долго держала ее внутри, не давая выхода своим чувствам. Но только не сегодня. Я хочу показать ему, что могу не только принимать, но и давать. Он самое дорогое, что есть в моей жизни. Этот человек для меня, как воздух, которым я никак не могу надышаться. Вот он, рядом, такой родной и любимый, а я до сих пор не верю в свое счастье. Оно такое реальное, что я буквально могу осязать его, взять в руки и никогда больше не отпускать. Мои пальцы скользят по его телу; его кожа такая горячая, что меня даже дрожь охватывает. И я не могу сопротивляться его ласкам, не могу не подарить ему всю свою нежность.

Я люблю тебя – эхом звучит у меня в ушах.

- Я бы хотел...

- Никаких слов, - решительно говорю я, прикладывая палец к его губам, как в тот первый вечер. Наши лица так близко, что я чувствую его прерывистое дыхание на своих губах. – Покажи мне...

Я хочу, чтобы он понял, что свое будущее я вижу только с ним. Этот океан любви только для него, жизнь моя только для него, счастье мое только с ним. Он единственный с кем я готова разделить завтра. И неважно, что будет потом, главное, что сейчас мы вместе, и наша любовь бесконечна как время в пространстве, и сильнее любой магии и волшебства.

Наша Истина...

_2003 год_


End file.
